Precious Bundle: The Missing Years
by PenguinTKD
Summary: A confirmed bachelor,how Johnny survives the pre-school to adulthood years of his son
1. Chapter 1

The Missing Years

At 36 he was a father. He owned his house; was in charge of 5 other people and he was not getting any younger. He could do this...how hard could it be raising a child? He was once one for goodness sakes.

According to the pediatrician, JJ would need shots every 2 months up to 6 months and then at one year. Oh, joy! Johnny hated needles and seeing them used on JJ was even worse. He was sure JJ, after all this, was going to hate them just as much as he did!

For the first few months and throughout the summer, Roy's daughter and Joann helped with the baby. The baby pretty much lived at their house when Johnny worked except for his days off. When school started back up Johnny had the experience of finding a live- in housekeeper/nanny. He asked Joann to help him interview people for that position and by the end of the summer they had agreed on a wonderful woman. Her name was Aida Bird; a middle aged widow, with part Native American heritage. Joann told Roy, the clincher was when she made fry bread for Johnny!. She soon became a part of the Gage/DeSoto extended family.

Too soon, JJ was 7 months old. Johnny was learning to see the world through JJ's eyes. Johnny was amazed and in awe at how intense JJ looked at or studied his toes and hands or when they would go on walks and just the sound of a bird chirping brought a giggle to his son. It seemed to Johnny that JJ was not satisfied with just a bottle any more and soon the pediatrician gave the okay for cereal to be introduced into his diet, Which also helped him sleep all through the night and that made dad very happy. All in all, JJ was an even tempered baby who hardly got fussy or cried...

Johnny was off the next 3 days, JJ and Johnny's plans were to go to a Powwow celebration that Aida had a part in. Aida had left the evening before.

"Man JJ what is it with all the drool!. I can't keep a clean shirt on you without it being drenched within the hour!" Johnny shook his head in dismay as he opened the drawer to pull out yet another shirt for JJ.

"Hey that's my finger you're chewing on! Ouch! you chomped down on that really hard. Darn it!"

And so the one sided conversation went for most of the day. Johnny was just getting ready to put him to bed and JJ was fussy. He started to cry and was just out of sorts. Johnny started to get a feeling in his stomach.

"JJ are you sick?" Johnny said as he started to check him out.

"Oh man you're feeling warm!" And fear started to wiggle into his thoughts. _Of course this is_ _happening on a Friday evening_!.Johnny put JJ on his shoulder as he wailed with all his might. Johnny haphazardly started searching his bedroom then headed for the living room. _Where is that baby book I got_ _from the baby shower_. As he fumbled around, books fell everywhere on the floor.

"Okay here we go …let's see here…7 months ….

**At this time don't be surprised if your child starts to teethe**.

Laying down the book, Johnny put his finger in JJ's mouth which was again immediately chomped on. _Hmmm...maybe...hold__ it, yep a bump on_ _the top and wait another bump on the bottom._ No wonder he was being fussy!

"Oh man they are red poor guy! Here we go let's see ... Okay put a wet washcloth in the freezer... Okay and… hmm maybe if I get an ice cube until the washcloth is frozen...let's see how that feels... better?" JJ didn't protest the numbing cool of the ice cube.

"Oh man, JJ all I want to do is put you down but you don't want to lay down. You want to be held." He continued pacing and bouncing his son while rubbing his back in soothing circles.

_Man this is going to be a long weekend!_

Walking over to the phone he called Roy's number.

"Roy, hey… uh….listen I … is Joann there?... oh she is having a girls night out….. okay, um yea, that's JJ you hear…..yep he always did have good lungs" Johnny switched ears with the receiver while he shifted JJ away from the phone hoping it would help him hear Roy a little better.

"What's that?" He asked just as JJ renewed his yelling..."well he is teething...and Aida's gone for the weekend and Roy... …teething… he won't let me put him down…... do what!.. what? ….. is that okay? You're sure?" He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes I know you have 2 kids…. I didn't mean… uh huh… okay, thanks Roy….yeah thanks."

He hung up the phone and turned his attention back to JJ.

"Okay Junior, let's see how you like this," Johnny said as he walked into the kitchen and reached for a bottle. Sticking his finger in the shot glass.."Lets see how..oh you do?.. dontcha? I may be in trouble by the way you're taking to this rum on my finger! Now wait a minute….Roy said..I have to rub this on your gums. There now...okay, yes…does that feel better? Good!... I may need some of that too!"

"Finally" he whispered, "you're a sleep." He softly walked over to JJ's crib and leaned down. " Ahh Man! Almost had you down!" Wearily, Johnny stood back up placing JJ on his shoulder and started pacing and patting him again.

"Okay, I guess you can lay on my chest…. I'm just gonna.." He continued talking as he headed towards the hall closet. "Where is that wrap thingy I got from Chet?" _I may have to call Aida. I saw_ _her using it a few times..Found it!..Okay, hmm it looks ... odd but at the same time_. Johnny figured out how to wrap the large triangle of cloth... "Now we're talkin'. Hey! This isn't bad at all! Its comfy and leaves my hands free, well junior, it's a good thing I KNOW how to tie knots!"

Four hours later...

"Hey Guys! Come in is everything okay? ….We were just getting ready for bed!. So is my niece going to be able to stay over tomorrow and take care of the horses? We will be back by Sunday evening.

Both looked at each other as they made their way into the kitchen. Roy and Joann had expected to be met at the door with a frazzled and exhausted Johnny. Roy sat at the kitchen table studying Johnny "Oh here we wanted to drop this by, its teething gel. We thought we better bring it tonight so you could uh get some rest. Joann came in a second later and had a worried expression on her face.

"Where's JJ? I went to peek in his crib and he's not there."

"Oh,.. he's right here... in the wrap,.. asleep."

Johnny grinned as he opened the wrap so they could see inside thus exposing a sleeping JJ. As Jo and Roy looked at JJ, Roy shook his head.

"Well I'll be...Chet got that as a joke...It's called a Mei Tae …. like the drink?..but...it really works," he said in disbelief.

"Man I wish they had that back when the kids were younger!"

Johnny looked at him with a gleam in his eyes "well...putting his hand on the wrap for emphasis, "these wraps have been around for ages, Roy in some form or another. For example, the Native American women used a cradle board or papoose. I'll have you know that mothers have always used wraps in Africa,Asia and Archeologist have even found pictures on walls dating back to Egyptian times."

Roy stared at his former partner.

"What?" John asked with a toss of his head. "I ..I looked it up in the encyclopedia."* Johnny was met with two big smiles. "Okay, Looks like you have everything under control so we are heading home to bed!".

The next morning, Johnny and JJ headed out bright and early. Armed with teething gel, lots of frozen wash cloths in the cooler and their camping equipment. Within a few hours they entered into the camping area on the outskirts of the Pow Wow. Johnny set up the tent, fed and changed JJ made himself a bite to eat and headed out. They were just in time for the Grand Entrance, Johnny had fashioned the wrap so that JJ was facing the same way as Johnny. JJ started to kick in time to the beat of the drums. An elder was passing by and smiled, "We may be looking at a future Fancy Dancer!". Johnny smiled to himself . Looking around he soon spotted Aida. Aida's costume had tons of tiny bells on it which JJ loved! After watching Aida compete she convinced Johnny and JJ to join her for a few dances. As the day progress and they were bedding down, being lulled to sleep by the beat of the drums. Memories flooded Johnny and he smiled down at his son and thought about his heritage and how he would enjoy sharing this part of his life with his son. And just maybe JJ would be the next Fancy Dancer!.

JJ's first birthday was fast approaching, just a few days away, and Joann had stopped by Johnny's to see how the plans were going. Joann looked at Johnny.

"So, I figured with everyone's lets see... I figured at least 56 people give or take, don't you? We should have great Spring weather on that day. We can come early and help with setting up and getting the cake and everything ready." She was smiling and lost in thought of her nephew smiling as he looked at his first birthday cake.

Johnny just looked at Joann with a blank stare. "I,.. uh… just figured I would have a barbeque with you guys, Aida and a small cake."

Joann looked at him with a surprised expression.

"Johnny this is a milestone in JJ's life. This is a big thing! don't tell me you didn't read about how important it is in the baby book." Joann shifted her gaze. "Aida, why didn't you explain to Johnny how important the first birthday is?"

Aida, who had just walked in from the back yard, shrugged her shoulders, "In my family it was just my husband and my daughter... not a big celebration."

Looking back at Johnny, "Weeellll, I pretty much just referred to the book for medical stuff, not all that mushy stuff" Johnny said defensively. "I take celebrations seriously…Jo, .. I do… but.." How could he explain? Taking a deep breath, he began, " it was just me and my parents when we celebrated birthdays or any holidays for that matter and after they passed.." His voice trailed off..."I mean my aunt celebrated my birthday and holidays too but then it was just me and her. Would it be okay if it was just us? Is that okay?"

Joann looked at Johnny and smiled, the way he talked it sounded like the insecure young man he was when she first met him. "Of course it's okay. There are no set rules Johnny." She said as she gave him a hug. "So what time do you want us to come over?"

JJ's birthday day came on a beautiful spring day with temperatures only getting to the upper 70's. Roy and Joann and their daughter arrived shortly after 3pm. Chris was away at college and studying for finals. Their daughter was in a bad mood and she announced to no one in particular that she was going for a ride on HER horse and would be back by 5. "If that was OKAY with everyone!" as she stomped off heading for the barn.

Joann looked apologetically at Johnny, "We just had an argument, she got asked out to Junior Prom and well its taken us by surprise, some of us are in shock". Johnny was still hanging onto the word boyfriend, And missed the look Joann had given Roy. Roy didn't look very happy.

"Roy!.. guys" Looking at both of them, "have I met this guy? Was he at her 15th birthday party? When did ...she's too young to date….. are you going to….. wow,"

" Wow, is not the word I would use ..For me she is too young"

Then Joann announced, "well... she did just become a women."

As this news sank in, Roy shot his wife a look of surprise and then his face turned a shade of crimson. Johnny open and quickly closed his mouth without uttering a word. Aida and Joann just giggled like school children. Roy finally squeaked the words out.

"Okay Joann, now I AM going to be worried!"

Johnny added. "Here I am worrying about JJ getting his new outfit dirty before you guys saw it! Oh man!" Looking back and forth at his best friends. "Guys, come in and grab a drink, JJ is still sleeping , so go, sit out on the back porch and try to relax. I'll be right back. With that he headed for the barn.

His niece was standing by her horse, she had been crying when Johnny walked in. Sniffling she looked at him, "Oh man, I'm sorry I yelled out there, I don't mean to ruin Jjs party! Swiping angrily at her eyes...its just.. I think mom understands but dad... dad is so stuck in the dark ages!, I am 15 and a half, well, almost.. and he is so cute" He asked me! Me to Junior Prom I am a sophomore! Its a chance in a life time! All my girlfriends are soo jealous!. Mom and dad are saying I'm to young and I will have plenty of boyfriends and I have 2 years to go to my prom". Johnny looked at her and in that moment he wasn't seeing a 5 year old anymore but a young women. Clearing his throat.. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay and you know...patting the horse ..uh..maybe you are young" rushing on before she could get a word in "this has just taken us all by surprise including me... so can you give us a little time to get used to this? Looking straight into her face, you know we are just doing this cos we love you.. Right"? Nodding her head and giving a small smile, "I won't be long...and Uncle Johnny?...I know, Thanks." As he watched her leave the barn he thought, "Oh Man... oh man!".

After the meal was eaten and everyone sang happy birthday to JJ. Lots of pictures were taken as they watched him take big hand fulls of cake getting some in his mouth but mostly all over the rest of him! Aida and Joann both picked him up and said they would soon be back with a clean baby. Everyone was relaxing on the back part of the large wrap around porch, JJ was dressed in his pajamas and was busy slobbering on a teething biscuit, He had almost 7 teeth by now. Johnny showed off JJ's new outfit and shoes; claiming he was going to be walking with in the month. He was already pulling up and even letting go for a fraction of a second. The words were just out of his mouth when JJ did just that and then let go and fell backwards off the steps. It took a second but in that second JJ started to choke on the biscuit. Johnny's mind froze and everything went into slow motion. Roy jumped into action and carefully turned JJ over so he wouldn't aspirate and stuck his finger in to clear his airway but he was still choking. Roy couldn't grab the piece of biscuit lodged in JJ's throat. He yelled, "Johnny call 911 and grab your first aid bag". Aida informed Roy she was on the phone with 911. She relayed what Roy was saying and she informed 911 dispatch that he was qualified and knew what to do. Johnny couldn't breathe it was like he was in a fog, looking at Roy he willed himself to react to what Roy was saying to him. He grabbed his first aid kit. With the long tweezers, Roy was able to grab the biscuit. By the time the EMT's arrived JJ was breathing on his own and wailing at the top of his lungs. Roy and Johnny were able to give vitals to the EMT's and JJ was transported to Rampart to be checked; just to make sure he hadn't aspirated any crumbs or have a concussion from his fall. Roy drove Johnny although he really wanted to ride in the bus. He was now experiencing what every parent felt – guilt, dread and anxiety all at once. He was yelling at Roy to keep up with the EMT's and "to hell with the lights!"

An hour later, JJ was transferred to the Pediatrics ward for observation. A very weary and shaken Johnny pulled up a chair next to his son's bed and defied anyone to kick him out.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came and Johnny stretched protesting limbs. He looked down on his son laying in a bed that seemed too big for him. The night passed with the usual nurses coming in to check JJ and get vitals. So sleep was an on and off again scenario. Johnny ended up crawling into the bed and sleeping next to JJ, until the next time for a vitals check. Right now though, JJ was asleep and Johnny was watching him and thinking back to finding him on his doorstep; finding out he was definitely his son and then facing how it had changed his life for the better.

"Remember the first time you and I were alone together after I went back to work? And you decided to get Colic? Oh man! I was so scared! And I rushed you in here to the emergency room. Dr. Morton, happened to be on that evening. He was a lot of help huh," Johnny said as he rolled his eyes and mimicked Dr. Mortons voice...

"Gage, relax man it's just colic."

"Doc he's in pain! Can you give him a shot or somethin? He's arching his back and his stomach is rigid. Are you sure he isn't bleeding somewhere?"

Morton, using his best bedside manner, began with "Colic has been around since the beginning of time! Here give him these tablets and here is a list of foods and trust me in a few months it will be over with. "Now excuse me, I have to go tend to real patients."

"At least your Aunt Jo and Mrs. Stanley were a lot more helpful than he was right, Junior?"

At that moment Dixie poked her head in. " I heard he was admitted. Well JJ, looks like you had an exciting Birthday young man!" She said as she absently brushed his hair off his forehead.

"Hey, Dix, he sure gave me a scare! I mean I couldn't move or breathe, it was like slow motion. If I had been by myself without Roy's help I just don..."

Dix fixed him with a stare, "Now hold on! We are not going to play the blame game hear? You would have been fine, these things happen. It's only the start of many! Trust me! Hey remember when my nephew came for the weekend when he was 11? He ended up with a concussion? He told me he knew how to ride a skateboard. Then I saw him lying there not moving."

"Dix you were scared right?" Johnny seemed to need reassuring that his reaction was normal.

"Well, yes it's scary! Even with a helmet on he still had a mild concussion. It happens to all of us and yes, I felt bad but what can you do? I am sure you got into lots of scrapes when you were little."

Johnny rewarded her with a crooked grin. At that moment JJ woke up with a cry. Johnny leaned over and started talking softly to him "Hey Junior, you're okay! I'm right here."

"Dee Dah" came JJ's response.

Dix smiled "well I'll be. Sounds like he's calling your name."

Johnny looked like his buttons would pop off his shirt. " He's been saying jumbles but this was pretty clear wasn't it?"

A tray was brought in and placed in front of Johnny. JJ made a grab for it.

Dixie just winked, "Okay then, Dr. Hunter will be in soon but I have a feeling this little guy will be going home today. You may need all your strength so eat up!" And with that she left.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Characters of Emergency! belong to Mark VII and Universal Studios. Being a single mom I put Johnny in my life experiences. All original characters belong to the author. Thanks to my Beta Piscean 6724

Two and a half years later...

Johnny and JJ were in a big department store. They were getting a graduation present for his niece.

"Well, JJ what do you think of this?"

"No! Me want!"

"Maybe I should just give her money in a card."

"No me meme!"

" JJ this is not for you now come on. We have one more store to get to then we will pick something up for dinner okay? JJ, hold on to my hand please!"

"No NO NO NO!" JJ yelled as he wiggled around and out of his dad's hand.

Running free the noise got louder and louder. Some people were giving Johnny knowing sympathetic glances and some looked irritated at him.

"JJ! Get over here now, young man." Johnny was clearly irritated as he chased after him and grabbed the back of his shirt as JJ tried to dash in between a rack of blouses. Clenching his jaw he struggled to hold onto his son. JJ was kicking and yelling at the top of his lungs. All Johnny wanted to do was get out of there as fast as possible. With a red face, Johnny picked JJ up. Putting him over his shoulder, he strode for the exit. _Yes a card with money was the way to go,_ Johnny thought.

Two days later on a beautiful June day, the DeSoto's daughter filed in with her class for her graduation exercises. They held the graduation outside in the football stadium. As they were getting their seats JJ informed Johnny that he had to go potty. Coming back from the restroom, JJ saw the concession stand. He wanted a candy. Johnny said, "No we're gonna be late and you just ate less than an hour ago."

As he grabbed his son's hand to leave, JJ started in yelling "NO NO NO! me me me want," at the same time trying to wiggle out of Johnny's hand again.

With his voice getting louder and more insistent to the point of screaming, he flung himself on the ground and kicked his feet. Johnny was at first surprised, then embarrassed, then mad. Looking around he picked up his son and headed for the parking lot.

An hour later Roy found Johnny in his Land Rover, looking a little worse for wear. JJ had screamed himself to sleep in the back seat.

Roy tapped on the window. "You okay Junior?"

Johnny looked at Roy. "I swatted him Roy. He was beyond reasoning and I turned him over my knee and I...I swatted him, just to get his attention but it scared me too 'cause I was mad and embarrassed."

As Johnny ran a hand over his face, Roy just patted his shoulder. "Johnny no one said it was going to be easy!"

"I hope she's not mad we missed seeing her get her diploma."

Roy chuckled. "We got tons of pictures. And you're coming by the house right?"

Johnny looked back at JJ sleeping and hesitated, " I guess so... man I hope he doesn't act up again!"

Roy looked at him and said, " Welcome to the terrible two's, the thankless threes and the fearsome fours!"

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Oh man Oh man Oh man! Thanks a lot Roy!"

Roy smiled, "Johnny, I could tell you stories about both of them. I swear... Jo and I thought they stayed up nights thinking of ways just to torture us!"

"Come on and lets go have some food and cake okay?" With a look of doom on his face he started the car. Roy just grinned as he walked towards his car.

Johnny did survive the Twos, threes and fours. …

The morning tones sounded and the phone rang...

"I have to go stand in line for what!...I thought since we lived in the neighborhood it was automatic... But he's only 4 and a half. Who thought that up? They have been in line for how long? Okay"...Big sigh... "I will be there as soon as I can, thanks Aida." Johnny's engineer William came out and handed him a fresh cup of coffee.

"Everything okay Cap?"

Johnny informed William, "Aida, got a call from a friend saying there is already a big line for open enrollment for kindergarten for the neighborhood school and it's not even 7 am! I have never heard of such a thing have you?"

William smiled taking a sip of coffee, "My wife had to stand in line for 6 hours for our oldest. Now, it's going to be easier for our Katie since she has a sibling in the school already but, yep I remember I don't envy you."

Johnny thought _Man, I hope B shift captain comes in a little early!_

As soon as he briefed the B shift captain, Johnny raced over to the neighborhood elementary school and switched places with Aida. Some people grumbled about 'some people have all the nerve to cut in line.' Johnny was in no mood to talk with anyone, and he fixed the grumbling people with a look that he gave his men when he was not happy with them. Sighing, he just wanted this to be over so he could get home and sleep. Three hours later, JJ was enrolled and within 5 months he would find out what room and who his teacher would be.

First day of Kindergarten...

Wiping off the table and putting the dishes in the sink, Aida calmly looked at a very nervous Johnny.

Smiling " Relax,You took him over there yesterday and found his classroom and where the bathroom and office is."

JJ walked in with his new backpack and slicked to the side wet hair. Aida took a picture of JJ on the front porch before he headed off to school. Hugging both of them... "Johnny, make sure you take a picture of him in front of his classroom okay?" As she handed him the camera."

The school was a 10 minute walk away from the ranch. It was a new school and very modern looking.

Johnny was more nervous than JJ. "Okay Junior here's your classroom"

JJ grabbed Johnny's hand and looked up at him, "Hey do you want me to walk in with you?"

With big eyes that looked like they were going to overflow any second, JJ informed his father." Let's go home and try this tomorrow okay?"

Johnny grinned, "come on it's not that bad." He said as they walked inside. "Look the chairs are your size and let's look for your cubbie. It has your name… look I found it!"

JJ squeezed his hand tighter, "Now, look I am going to have to go but I will see you in 4 hours okay?"

Johnny swallowed and tried to undo the death grip JJ had on his hand. "I will be right outside your door when it's time to come home and we can have lunch okay, buddy?"

_Roy said to just drop him off and he would be fine! This is not going like he said it would! Okay he has_ _his arm around my leg_. "Junior, hey it's okay, look here comes your teacher!"

Looking up, Johnny looked into the face of an angel, "Hi I am Mrs. Carter and you are?"

Extending his hand, "Oh hi I am John Johnny Gage, nice to meet you too."

Kneeling down to JJ's level, "Who do we have here" She said as she looked straight in the back of JJ's head.

"JJ" came the muffled reply.

"JJ? Hmmm, I don't have a JJ but I do have a John Gage Junior, is that you?"

JJ turned to his teacher, "JJ is my nickname. My aunt Jo called me that and it stuck."

"Oh is that so." She took JJ's hand and led him over to his cubbie. "Why don't we put your backpack in here and then let's draw a picture for your dad."

JJ gave his dad a look and then allowed himself to be led over to crayons and paper. His teacher looked over at Johnny and smiled then proceeded to talk to all her charges.

"Class my name is Mrs. Carter. I am so happy to have you in my classroom! We are going to have a fun time."

And with that Johnny slipped out the door. As he walked home he took a shaky breath in and let it slowly out. Wow, that was harder than he thought it would be!

Four hours later, "Daddeeee! We colored, sang songs, we had a snack and Mrs. Carter is sooo pretty! And she smells good too! And I get to go tomorrow right, Daddy?"

Johnny just grinned all the way home.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Characters of Emergency! belong to Mark VII and Universal Studios. Being a single mom I just put Johnny in place of my life experiences. All original characters belong to the author. Thanks to my Beta Piscean 6724

Johnny looked at Aida with trepidation. "Are you sure about this? Dontcha think he's kinda young?"

Aida smiled and in her gentle voice she said. "JJ has been jumping all over the living room and on the couches, breaking the lamp was the last straw. If he is that interested it won't hurt and it helped my daughter and both my nephews when they started school."

With a deep breath Aida, Johnny along with an over eager JJ walked into the building. They were greeted by a young man around 20 who approached them barefoot and in a very smart uniform.

"Hello! My name is Mr. Daniel Morrison and you are Mr. Gage? And I know Mrs. Bird so good to see you ma'am!" And then he bowed, looking JJ straight in the face and eyes, "and you must be JJ."

He said as he took his hand and shook it. "I would like to do an introductory lesson to see if JJ would like it and then afterwards if it is something that you would like to continue we can meet in my office."

He then looked at the younger Gage. "JJ, I have a uniform with your name on it would. You like to try it on for me?

Aida and JJ went into the bathroom to change into the uniform.

"Okay, well you and I will go on the mat and I am going to teach you some moves. Would you like that? Instead of shaking your head could you say Yes Sir! And say it with confidence?"

JJ smiled and said in as strong a voice as he could "Yes Sir" and then he bowed. And for the next half hour JJ punched and yelled 'Kiah' and had a fun time. JJ came up to his dad beaming and asking him to PLEASE sign him up!

"Weeelll we tried pee wee baseball and that was not your cup of tea. For the sake of the house...Okay... we will try this, from the look on your face I think you like it." As Johnny headed into the office.

Three months later;

"Right this way Mr. Gage." He was told as he was led into the Principals office. Looking very uncomfortable, he entered the office; taking in his son, teacher and principal all in one look.

"Oh... oh this does NOT look good." Taking a seat in front of the desk, Johnny cleared his throat as he stole a glance at his son.

"Mr. Gage, so glad to meet you; even under these circumstances."

Thinking to himself..._Okay so he smiled when he said that it can't be that bad I guess_. "Whatever JJ has done I will make sure he doesn't do it again."

Mrs. Carter's voice cut in."No! I mean it's a good thing... I mean …well not fighting but..." as she saw the look of alarm on Johnny's face, she took a deep breath. "JJ has a special little friend and some of the older kids were making fun of her and JJ stood up for her. One of the older boys grabbed his shoulder and he pretty much had the big kid on the ground with his arm behind him...I saw the whole thing and...it really was pretty impressive! He said he learned it in Taekwondo class. He said he is an Orange belt. He informed me and the principal here that the older kid had….and I quote, 'he stepped into my personnel space and I felt threatened.' Isn't that right JJ?"

JJ and Johnny both squirmed in their seats. The principal cleared his throat and looked over at JJ and said. "Although we don't condone any form of violence or fighting, I am proud that your son stood up for his friend. That says a lot about your son's character. So...one day suspension is called for and since it's the day before Christmas break. I don't see why he can't start off his Christmas vacation a little early and no, this will not be notated in his record. I also want you to know Mr. Gage, bullying of any form will not be tolerated at this school and the other child and his friends have been dealt with. They will receive lots of homework for Christmas break!"

Standing up, he shook Johnny's hand and ushered all of them out into the outer office. After they walked out Johnny grabbed JJ's hand and gave it a light squeeze. As they were headed across the parking lot, a man and his daughter walked up to them. He was writing something down and motioned for them to stop. He handed the note to Johnny. It said, 'Thank you for your son. He protected my daughter. He is good boy. Hope no trouble for him.'

Johnny had learned ASL when he was a paramedic and so he was able to converse with the man. After he was done and the man and daughter walked away after wishing them Merry Christmas and the little girl gave JJ a hug, Johnny looked down at a surprised face.

"I learned ASL when I was a paramedic and I guess I still remembered it."

JJ asked if he could learn it and Johnny smiled and said he would look for his old books. "I want you to know I am very proud of you for sticking up for his daughter. I am not telling you to fight though and I think you and I need to speak with Mr. Morrison about this okay, son?"

JJ nodded his agreement.

"I wonder what Aida has for dinner?" he said as they both walked hand and hand toward home.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All original Emergency characters belong to Universal and Mark VII. Original characters belong to the author.

A few years later...

"JJ come on get up!" Johnny looked at Aida, " He said he was not going to school ever again" Johnny gave Aida a look and then knocked on his sons door.

"Young man, you had better be dressed when I come in." as he opened his sons door.

His son was curled up in his bed and he looked miserable. Striding over to his bed.

Concern replaced the strict tone in his voice, "JJ...whats the matter?" as he felt his forehead.

" I'm not sick... I just don't want to go to school today or ever !. ..Can I be home schooled?"

Johnny brushed his sons hair out of his eyes, His son looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

" Hey what brought this on I thought you liked your 3rd grade class and teacher Mr. Hooper.?"

JJ turned and pulled his covers over his head.

"JJ please talk to me you can always talk to me.." as Johnny untangled him from the covers and set him on his lap. JJ immediately turned his face into his dads chest.

"WHY am I Native American? And... can I get my hair cut?" came the muffled reply.

Johnny looked down on his sons head and with a big sigh... "because I am half Native American so that makes you a quarter, Hey!...I thought you liked your long hair?" Johnny turned his son to look at him in the face. Brown eyes looking in brown eyes "Speak to me,.. son is someone picking on you? Someone calling you names? Are you hurt?. As Johnny started to feel his sons' back and arms.

JJ just buried his face in his dads chest again.

Now Johnny was starting to get a sick feeling in his stomach. As he flashed back to when he was Jjs age at school.

Jjs muffled reply, "yeeesss sorta, I guess, I just don't want to go back to school"

Johnny looked down on his sons head, "Son, you need to tell me why."

" And...I'm never smiling again... ever!...

"You're not going to smile? What brought this on?" Johnny was concerned but also confussed.

It seemed like ages but it was only a minute. Johnny held tightly to JJ.

"It's because Mary Sue and a few of her girl friends all think its really cool, ...they LOVE! it that I am Native American!" came the muffled reply.

Johnny was all set to go into how to handle bullies and ..."WAIT!...They LIKE that your Native American?" He squeaked.

"YES!... And her mom said that I have such a cute grin and they want to come to the next PowWow, that I dance in, even my teacher! ...and DAD the girls are always playing with my hair!" came the muffled reply... and then it all clicked. Yesterday at sharing time JJ told the class that he was a Fancy Dancer and he had brought pictures of his last competition.

Pulling JJ off of his chest and looking him straight in his face, Johnny looked in his sons eyes, "Are you embarrassed that your part Native American? Or that you are a Fancy Dancer?"

"NO, Never you and Aida both have made me proud of my Native American Heritage", Johnny was at first confused then... it dawned on him...Wait for it...he thought...

"Its just, Its just that... her mom and all of them girls... just thought,...Ugh!... I was... CUTE!". As he buried his face in his dads chest again and gave him a squeeze... hard. ….

AND...there lies the problem,... Johnny thought as he stroked his sons' head and sighed...Johnny was remembering one run when he was a paramedic, they were called to a hair salon and the woman sure took a liking to the CUTE Fireman!. Yes son he COULD relate!...

With a big sigh Johnny rubbed Jjs back, speaking over his sons head, " Son, you are blessed to have so many friends and a chance to share and show your heritage. When I was your age it was quite different"... at this JJ sat back and looked in his dads face and saw sadness in his eyes, "But,... that is for another day, hurry up or you will be late for class."

First day of Middle School

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Pause Beep! Beep! Beep! Johnny rolled over, squinting he grabbed his reading glasses. 6:15 AM UGH! throwing back the covers he slowly eased himself out of bed and walked down the hallway to his sons bedroom. "Junior, as he knocked on his door...Junior!... time to get up!" He opened his son door and was amazed that his son could sleep through the alarm being inches away from his head. "JJ!... first day of Middle school... do you want the Phantom to come help you get out of bed?" With that he got movement.

Groan...sigh.. JJ! "Okay I'm ..ugh! " Geesh! he grumbled as he walked by. Johnny tousled his sons hair much to his sons dismay. His son was tall and skinny just like his dad with a metabolism to match!

Aida was in the kitchen making a huge stack of pancakes. It was a custom in the Gage household to have pancakes on the first day of school. She smiled at Johnny as he came in wrapping a robe around himself and rubbing his face. "Morning Johnny" she greeted him with a gentle smile. As she handed him his mug of coffee. Slowly Johnny settled himself into a chair. Setting a plate of sausage and bacon down on the table she gave Johnny a sideways glance. "Are you up to driving him or do you want me to?." Two days earlier Johnny was caught in an explosion and got thrown onto the ground pretty hard. Noticing the concern on Aidas face he smiled" Nothing a hot shower won't fix. I have one guy in Rampart that I want to check on anyway so I will drop JJ off."

It was a quiet ride to the middle school and Johnny gave JJ a side ways look. "You're pretty quiet, You feeling okay? "

"First day jitters I guess",.Looking out the passenger window...He sighed "I only have one class with Bill and I have second lunch and all my friends have first lunch. I'm gonna starve!"

He looked at his son and gave him a lopsided grin, patting him on his back, " Well, try and have a good day at school and it will get better" he was sure of it. As he watched JJ walk off towards the main entrance to the Middle School. He sighed.

As he headed off to Rampart, Johnny mused how different his life had been...JJ never had a problem with making friends in fact it was the opposite, He had too many friends. "Too many friends" Johnny said out loud shaking his head...He hadn't had a bad life,... his Aunt did her best, he would never fault her for that. The time from his parents passing to living with his aunt, where he stayed with other relatives was neither good or bad it just...was... an existence. He was never one to have lots of friends , in fact he was the opposite of his son. He had a few friends once he got to High School. But all in all, He pretty much stayed to himself. Yes a lot had changed for the better from the 60s to 95. Johnny got out of his Rover and stretched his back and headed into check on one of his guys.


	6. Chapter 6

All original Emergency characters belong to Universal and Mark VII. Original characters belong to the author. The story lines are drawn from my life experiences.

Eighth Grade...

"Hey Cap phone call for you!"

"Thanks, I will take it in my office"

"Captain Gage here how may I help you?"

"Mr. Captain Gage? Please hold for the vice principal Mr. Hocabees office..."

"Mr. Gage? Will you be able to come to my office this afternoon, at 3:20?"

"Yes ...I can be there, could you tell me what the reason is for the meeting?"

"I would rather discuss this face to face if you don't mind, "

"Oh I see... yes I will be there" running a hand over his face he stared out his window with a troubled look in his eyes.

When he got to the schools office he was escorted into the Vice Principals office. He looked at his son who was sitting with his head down looking at the floor. After shaking Mr. Hocabees hand, he took a seat next to his son. Clearing his throat, he looked expectantly at the Vice Principal.

"Mr. Gage we have a problem and its one I am well aware of at this school heck its at all the schools. But that doesn't make it any less of a problem," Sighing..." I am going to come to the point, Your son was with a group of boys in the boys bathroom with a couple of girls umm performing a sex act ...to put it bluntly...Oral sex or as they refer...BJs on the boys."

Johnny took a sharp intake of air,

Mr. Hocabee, continued... "All of the boys are friends and are known as the "Popular group", so it was not a chance encounter... and this is not the first time, although... JJ claims this was his first time and according to the girls that is true. Sir, looking at your face and I know what your going to say, We are aware of the problem and I would love to put cameras up in the bathrooms but then it becomes an infringement of privacy and it turns into a bigger mess and headache for the school and myself. That is why I called you and all the parents, in here. We are having the parents deal with this in the privacy of the home environment." Your son is not suspended but I hope you have a nice long talk with him." As Mr. Hocabee looked directly at JJs bowed head. Johnny stood up and shook Mr. Hocabees hand and walked out of the office in a daze.

Silence prevailed on the ride home. When they got home Johnny turned off the ignition and turned to his son. His son sat with his head bowed looking at his hands. With a voice devoid of emotion, " Go inside and stay in your room" Pausing and with a stern look on his face "Son, I guess...times have changed and when I gave you the birds and bees talk I never thought in a million years that I would have to explain certain sex acts to you." Sighing, "Son, I want you to think on this, your in 8th grade... last time I checked most kids your age have ...Braces," JJ started to giggle, Fixing his son with a raised eyebrow and glare, " **I am not trying to be funny!** I don't know about you but having someone give me a Blow Job with braces would be the last thing I would want. The mouth is filled with germs and if you get a nick or a cut" at that Johnny shuddered "Go to your room, I will be in to talk with you soon."

" Yes sir," came the meek reply.

As he got out of the Rover he felt his age. Walking up to the house he entered and headed for the kitchen where he found Aida, Aida new he had a meeting at the school and handed Johnny a fresh cup of coffee. " was it as bad as you look?" concern showing in her eyes.

"Worse" Oh man! As he sat wearily at the table he proceeded to tell her the reason for the meeting. She looked at him and said quietly, " it seems the kids are more grown up than in my or your day, I mean we new of girls who would put out but I always felt sorry for them" Johnny agreed then shook his head and rubbed his temples, "I don't know I... I just can't understand but ..I guess I am going to start, so this is how I am going to approach this... Johnny considered Aida more than a housekeeper or nanny she was an extended part of his family, so any input she had Johnny gratefully accepted. Aida put her 2 cents in and after a few phone calls she watched as Johnny headed down the hall.

Knocking on his sons door and taking a deep breath he entered his room. His son looked miserable. Which made Johnny feel better in a way. Pulling up a chair he sat down in front of him and raised his sons face to look at his. "I would like to hear your side of what happened today" Johnny said in as calm a voice as he could maintain.

JJ squirmed, he new his dad wanted the truth and it would be much worse if he lied...taking a deep breath and looking him in the face, " I heard the guys talkin and they were all laughing and saying there was a group of girls that would do anything we wanted, we would just have to take them out and pay attention to them at school in exchange for a bj and anyway, its not like its sex or any thing"...Johnny gave JJ a very hard look, swallowing he continued in a shaky voice.. "although, some of the guys have done more" … as his voice trailed off "I new one of the girls and I new she had a crush on me so ..um..she ..uh did it … she said she liked me and she would do anything... for me to like her... JJ looked anywhere but his dads face. Silence...he could hear his heart pounding, more silence ,Man why doesn't he say anything! This is worse than if he was yelling at me!.

Johnny looked at his son and then with a big sigh he said " This is what is going to happen, since you have decided to do a mature act then you will be treated as such, In our culture you are an adult at 14 so I am going to treat you that way. For the rest of the school year ...Your phone, TV and computer privileges will be non existent, except for you calling me when you get home, and school work that needs to be done on the computer. You will go to school, you will come home, you will do your school work then chores and buddy let me tell ya theres going to be lots of chores." JJ started to say something about the 8th grade dance, but was cut off. Holding his hand up " since you are considered an adult then your too adult for a little 8th grade dance,"

"I bet all the other parents aren't this strict" Johnny fixed his son with a hard look, "I don't care, your my son and this is how I am doing it!. Now, lets go, we have an appointment to keep". When they got in the car Johnny looked sideways at his son " I hope you thought about what I said earlier" as he started the Rover, Their destination loomed up and soon they were in the pediatrics office. JJs pediatrician walked in and in a very serious tone proceeded to explain the various kinds of diseases you could get even from oral sex and showed him pictures. Then he proceeded to show JJ the needle that would give the shot if you got any of the aforementioned diseases. Johnny new JJ hated needles as much as he did. He then took him into a room and they watched a training film on childbirth for the paramedic program. Johnny prefaced the viewing with " You could be a father if you don't stop and think before you act. I hope you remember this, your actions and your choices may bring a new life into this world, are you ready for that responsibility?".

On the ride home Johnny pulled into a favorite diner and they grabbed a bite to eat. Over dinner Johnny looked at JJ. " You mentioned a girl liking or having a crush on you, have you thought how she felt? How much she wanted you to like her that she would do anything for you to like her and in a boys bathroom? ... How degrading that is?.

JJ looked down at his plate and his stomach rolled. He new it was wrong, looking up at his dad. "All my friends had done it before and nothing happened to them and... the girls seemed happy when the guys paid attention to them. I didn't see any harm."

Johnny looked at his son, "Did your gut tell you it was wrong?"

JJ looked at his dad who had a sad look on his face, "Yes"

Johnny sighed, " I would like you to think on this...I think the girl that had a crush on you really needs a friend," Holding his hand up since he saw JJ about to protest. "I am not meaning a boyfriend but a Friend, ... do you understand what I am saying? It seems to me that she is a very lonely person, And if she would do ANYTHING to get that friendship,"..Sighing and motioning over the waitress he ordered two apple pies' ala-mode and a coffee and milk. Then looking JJ in the face he cleared his throat, " JJ ... I am going to tell you a little bit about when I was your age. We touched on this subject when you were in the 3rd grade but now I think your old enough to understand. Son, you are blessed to have so many friends,"... JJ looked at his dads face and again he saw sadness in his eyes. That made him curious to what his dad was about to say. "Native Americans were not accepted or liked where I grew up, its not like here in L A ". Looking him straight in the face "where I grew up on the Reservation traditionally the clan brought you up, they were your family. The clan was determined by the mothers side of the family. You are from the Wind Clan. For me though, it was different in a lot of ways, I was part white and part Native American so I was of both worlds. Where I grew up, there was a lot of racism from both sides and I was bullied a lot, mostly at school but well ,...pretty much all the time." At that point the waitress returned with their dessert and drinks. Johnny smiled at her and then took a drink of coffee. Concentrating on the rim of his cup he continued quietly " I was not popular like you are. Far from it, I pretty much stayed to myself, for me I guess it was safer that way. When I got into High School I wanted to belong so ... I got in with a group of white kids that had reputations, It was after your grandparents passed and I wasn't living with dads sister yet, just sorta bouncing from one relative to another, anyway" running a hand through his hair..." anyway, we were drinking and we ended up vandalizing some business downtown but I wanted to be liked so much that I went along with them even though I new it was wrong. I did something bad just to have friends. Do you understand what I am saying now?. Finishing up his pie and coffee he grabbed the check, "Well, are you almost done? its time we head back"

"Dad, ...Wait! what happened when you got home, did you get in trouble?"

Here Johnny wasn't sure he wanted to continue... taking a deep breath..."well, after we were done, we ran into the "Popular kids" at school. They started in on me, being a "Half-Breed" and instead of my cool friends sticking up for me they started in on me too. Well,...Long story short see this scar? Pointing to under his jaw, Well its a reminder...Anyway, I made it back to my cousins house by early morning and he patched me up as best he could."

" You mean you... you got beat up and no one wanted to be your friend, just cos you were white and Native American?, You must have been really lonely dad!."

"Well, um yes but uh... One good thing did come out of all of this, I learned to run fast. In High School I joined the track team and I met 2 good friends, one is still a good friend to me, oh and no one has beat my time yet!" Come on, Aida will be wondering where we are, lets head for home."

JJ was very quiet on the ride home. Staring out the passenger window, he had a lot to think about. He wasn't sure he would of come out of the situations his dad faced and be as nice and gentle and caring as his dad was.

Pulling into the driveway Johnny looked at his son. "You okay?"

Taking a deep breath he turned to look at his dad. " I'm sorry you had a hard life and you have made my life" at this point JJ swiped at his tears, " so much better and I just want to say thank you for being my dad, I..I love you" With that he gave his dad a big bear hug, jumped out and headed for the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All original Emergency characters belong to Universal and Mark VII. Original characters belong to the author. Thanks to my beta Piscean6724

High School

He was tall, handsome and had more than his share of Gage charm! Most of the girls in his class knew of him and wanted to be with him. Being popular was not all it was cracked up to be; he learned that hard lesson in 8th grade. After their talk, he had a new found respect for his dad. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder he entered the double doors to a new chapter in his life.

Aida met him after school, she had been in his life for as long as he could remember. She didn't look quite right to him. In fact this morning as she made the customary first day of school pancakes she didn't look herself. As he got into her Honda he gave her a side ways look, "Aida , are you feeling okay? You don't look to good."

She gave him a smile and in her gentle voice she informed him she was just feeling a little off. As they pulled out of the parking lot of the school the car started to veer to the left, then right. Aida groaned and then passed out leaning over toward JJ. It was all JJ could do as he grabbed the steering wheel to avoid hitting the oncoming cars and students walking home from school with Aida leaning on him. He was able to veer to the right and pulled the emergency brake to stop. Leaning Aida back into her seat he grabbed his phone and called 911. Frantically he checked for a pulse then checked her carotid pulse in her neck. Her pulse was iratic. Her skin was clammy and her respirations were shallow. He reported everything to the 911 dispatcher. All of a sudden he noticed she wasn't breathing. He jumped out of the car and ran to the driver's side door. Pulling it open he grabbed Aida and laid her down on the sidewalk. He gave her two breaths and checked for a pulse, nothing, JJ started chest compressions and started to pray. In the distance he heard sirens coming closer.

"Aida, please Aida, don't do this, please!" He said as tears dripped off of his chin.

All of a sudden he felt hands pulling him away from her. About to protest he turned to see blue eyes, Uncle Roy.

"Please save her! Uncle Roy! Please!"

Those words tore at Roy's heart as he pulled JJ away from her.

"JJ let them work on her okay?"

As the paramedics started work, JJ felt like he was in a slow motion movie. He winced when they applied the paddles. He didn't even realize that he was sitting on the runner of the squad. Looking at his hands he jumped up unsure of what to do when they loaded her into the ambulance. Roy motioned for JJ to go and he would take care of the car.

Roy alerted dispatch to connect him through to Captain Gage, ASAP!

"Cap! It's for you!" One of the men yelled.

"Gage here"

"Junior, there's been an accident," said a familiar voice.

Immediately John was on alert. "JJ?"

"JJ is okay but ... It's Aida. John, she's had a heart attack. JJ and Aida are en route to Rampart. Can you meet them there?"

"OH God NO! I am on my way!"

John immediately called HQ for a replacement for him and 25 minutes later he was jumping into his Rover on his way to Rampart.

Parking in the ER parking lot he rushed for the all to familiar double doors; frantically looking for JJ. He found him sitting in the waiting room - head in hands.

" JJ!"

The younger Gage jerked his head up at the sound of his father calling after him and rushed over to his dad.

"Dad! I'm so glad you're here! They won't tell me anything! Can you..." But he was quickly cut off by John.

"JJ! What happened to your head?" He asked as he leaned back a little trying to get a look at the gash on his son's head.

JJ reacted by pushing his dad's hand away. "I'm okay really... just can you find out about Aida?"

Johnny put his arm on his son's shoulder and maneuvered him towards the nurses station just as Drs. Brackett and Early came out of the elevator headed for home.

"Hey Johnny, JJ what are you guys doing here?" The dark haired Dr. Brackett asked.

"It's Aida; she was brought in around an hour ago and we don't know anything!" JJ blurted out before Johnny could get a word out.

Dr. Bracket was scrutinizing JJ's head wound, "Why don't you step into treatment room 3."

He held up his hand up when he saw a protest, " I will have someone get both of you an update on Aida, " I am still the head administrator of this department, deal?"

As Dr. Bracket flagged down Dr. Morton to check JJ out as he started to push Johnny and JJ towards the treatment room door. He heard Dr. Morton ask JJ, "You, my friend, It looks like you need a few stitches. When was the last time you had a tetanus shot?" He heard a groan as the door shut.

One of the interns came up to Drs. Early and Brackett. In hushed tones he informed them about Aida. Poking his head into the treatment room Dr. Early motioned for Johnny to come out into the hallway.

Seeing the grim faces, Johnny started to panic!

"Oh no! Is she?..." Johnny said and braced for the worst. Looking up he met Dr. Early's eyes.

" Johnny!, Aida had a massive heart attack." putting a hand on his shoulder. "According to the paramedics your son saved her life. He started CPR immediately. Now she is not out of the woods yet but you and JJ will be able to go see her in ICU for a few minutes since your one of her contacts. Does she have family here?"

Johnny shook his head and with a sigh of relief began, "Her daughter's family lives here. The front desk should have called her. She should be here by now. Thanks docs." He said as he shook their hands.

A while later, Johnny and JJ, with a bandage over his right eyebrow and sporting a sore shoulder from his shot cautiously, opened the door in ICU.

JJ didn't know where to look with out feeling uncomfortable. He whispered, "Dad, she's gonna be okay right? Looking at all the wires and beeping noises.

Johnny looked at his son's worried face. Trying to sound as confident as he could, he said to his son, "Yes son," swallowing, "she's a fighter, she will be home real soon."

He then placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. He was studying all the machines and was a little worried at some of the numbers he was seeing. JJ didn't miss the worried look on his dad's face.

"Dad, what..whats wrong, what do you see!" Just then the heart monitors alarm started to sound and a nurse was in there in a second and started to shoo both of them out of the room. As they were exiting the announcement for the crash cart code blue was announced. Two more Doctors and another nurse entered her room.

Looking at his dad, JJ had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, "DAD! What happened, whats going on?.

Johnny felt totally helpless, Taking Jjs arm they headed down the hall for the ICU waiting room. Just then he heard a familiar voice calling his and Jjs name.

" Hey! How is Aida? I drove her Honda here... its in the parking lot , as his voice trailed off... taking in Johnny and Jjs panicked look, he followed them into the ICU waiting room.

" Uncle Roy! We were in the room and all of a sudden alarms were going off and we were pushed out of the room!" JJ said Indignantly, as he slumped onto a chair.

When Roy looked at Johnny he could see the worry in his former partners face.

Johnny headed for the coffee pot. "Roy it doesn't look good, JJ it wouldn't hurt to pray to God and the spirits for guidance".

Twenty minutes later...

The cardiologist came into the waiting room. Betty and her family had come in earlier. Johnny had brought them up to date on Aida. Striding over to the group he addressed all of them. "Well, it was touch and go there for a while but she pulled through", holding up his hand:... "again she is not out of the woods... this second attack was not what her weakened heart needed. She will most likely have to change quite a few things in her life. Betty said she could come and live with her if that would help, Johnny made the same offer. The Cardiologist said that they could work that out between them but she will have to take it easy and start putting herself first.

As they were doing the dishes that evening JJ cleared his throat, dad ...we don't need another housekeeper, I am old enough to do stuff around here and Aida is family so it would feel like we were replacing her. You and I both know that if she came here, she would feel like she had to take care of us, you know she would. So... So I think she should go and stay with her daughter. I want her to rest and take care of herself.

Johnny smiled. "Well, JJ... I have been doing some thinking and you know I am up for retirement next year and I have been buying up some good show horses. I have always wanted to make the back 10 acres into a training and show facility. I think this is as good a time as any to do that.

JJ swallowed and looked at his dad. "Dad can I discuss something with you? Man to man?. Umm...I have made a decision...I want to go into the Fire Academy and go through the paramedic program at the Junior college. Being able to help Aida, even though I was scared to death, just confirmed my decision. With misty eyes Johnny just smiled at his son with pride.

In Jjs Sophmore year he decided to go out for the track team. He excelled in the 110, 440 and high hurdles. JJ had always been very athletic. He was now a 3rd degree black belt in Taekwondo and had won many awards as a Fancy Dancer.

JJ was concentrating, practicing his dance moves. So he missed his name being called until his name was yelled in his ear. Jumping back, he turned and looked into the laughing brown eyes of Faith. He new her from years of Pow Wow competitions. "Hey! Faith how are you doing? Are you still competing in the Jingle bell dance?

Faith just laughed, pointing to her dress her look said ..DUH!

Blushing JJ looked flustered .."oh yeah umm sorry so uh what have you been up to are you still going to become a nurse and uh umm so how have you been?. Are you with Ben anymore?. As JJ looked around the grounds.

"No I broke up with him, well he cheated on me so thats why I broke it off... Are you still with Amy?"

"No! that was a train wreck! She was very pretty but she wasn't pretty on the inside if you get my meaning. As they continued talking they heard over the loud speaker the announcer calling for the teen Jingle bell competition. Giving Faith a hug he watched her compete. She was the best one out there, at least he thought so.

Faith thought the same of JJ as he got ready to compete.

Johnny and Aidas family were sitting together at the Pow Wow taking in the sights and waiting for JJ to compete. This was the first time Aida had been out for an extended period of time since her heart attack and Betty felt comfortable with Johnny there. They were sitting in lawn chairs and Aida nudged Johnny and motioned to the sidelines. With a nod of her head, Faith had just hugged JJ and was standing very close to him as he was getting ready for his competition. Aida smiled, " Johnny that would be a good match huh?" Johnny smiled, Aida was such a matchmaker! How many years had she been trying to fix him up with this one or that one! Now she was starting with JJ!. Johnny gave Aida a crooked smile and laughed. Lots of people were coming up and greeting Aida and wishing her well. It was a great Pow Wow , JJ won first in his age class and so did Faith. Both of them hung around each other for the rest of the weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks later,

"Come on Dad! I want to be like the first person in line at the DMV!"

"Keep your pants on!".. _Of course he wants to be up early on his 16th birthday,_ Johnny grumbled to himself.

"Okay I am up it's not even 6:30! We still have to take care of the horses and get breakfast." He groaned as he swung his feet to the floor and headed to the bathroom. _My first week of semi-retirement and I am getting up before the wake up tones would have gone off at the station_ ...talking to himself in a Johnny rant... _Geesh JJ - give an old man a break!_

Twenty minutes later Johnny walked into the kitchen to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and a plate of bacon, eggs and toast. JJ was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Johnny sighed,"We will go as soon as the horses and chores are done okay? Please... can I get at least 2 cups of coffee in me?"

JJ smiled, "It's all done! So as soon as you're done eating we can go."

Johnny gave JJ a raised eyebrow look. "You're going with that shirt on and your hair like that? You're going to have your picture taken." Johnny announced with a grin behind his coffee cup as JJ bolted for his bedroom.

Johnny had just finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher when JJ came back into the kitchen. Wearing a blue shirt and wavy shoulder length hair and a crooked grin, JJ would not have taken a bad picture in whatever he wore but Johnny just wanted extra time to eat in peace.

Two hours later, JJ passed his written and driving test. His license would be mailed to him. Johnny was driving and they were having a great conversation when he pulled into a used car lot. JJ gave his dad a sideways glance. This time it was Johnny who had the Cheshire grin on his face. Three hours later, a very happy JJ followed Johnny home in a hardly used Jeep.

Walking into the house JJ didn't even notice the streamers or banner since he was staring at the keys in his hand and complaining that he was STARVED! When everyone in the room yelled "Happy Birthday JJ!" he was so startled! The DeSotos , Aida and her daughter's family, old friends from 51's A shift were there along with school friends, Faith and her family.

JJ just stood there with his mouth slightly open. He took in the banner, food and cake. JJ turned to his dad and hugged him really tightly.

"Thanks for being the best dad ever!"

Johnny was misty eyed and after clearing his throat he croaked out, "You're the best son ever too."

After greeting everyone and thanking them for coming, JJ and his school friends proudly went outside to check out his Jeep.

One month later...

Johnny's last shift as Captain had just finished. It was a very busy last shift with a huge structure fire at 3am. Putting down his pen he sighed and put the last piece of paperwork in the pile. The next shifts Captain knocked on his door. After he briefed the incoming Captain he headed for the showers. Being the Captain he was the last to take a shower, surprised he still had some hot water to cascade over him. He thought of his life as a fireman, rescue man, paramedic and now as a Captain. He felt fulfilled.

As he was about to get dressed he opened his locker for the last time and got hit with water! Wow! That brought back memories! He almost yelled "Chet" shaking the water from his hair, he started to laugh. Looking down he saw a wrapped package in the bottom of his locker. Cautiously he unwrapped the gift. Inside was a bronzed water cannon. The note inside was from the Phantom to his pigeon saying that now his pigeon was about to fly away but he would not be forgotten. Johnny got choked up and was glad that he was the last one to leave. He would see everyone at the Desoto's. They were giving him a Retirement/BBQ party at the end of the week.

Walking out into the bay he noticed the squad and engine were both gone. As he approached his car he noticed a card on his windshield. The card was signed by all the shifts that he worked with as a Captain. He was very touched, a lot of the guys said what they probably wouldn't have felt comfortable saying at the BBQ. Looking into the bay and the station he was sad to see it all end but at the same time was looking forward to his second love...horses.

Johnny and JJ arrived early at the DeSoto's with the intention of helping get everything set up. Johnny was surprised to find that his services were not needed. As the 36 year old Chris DeSoto informed him, they were old enough to get ready for a party! Chris and his sister, who married a paramedic out of station 127 and had 3 children, Hannah 8, 10 year old twins named Roy and Johnny, and one on the way. Chris's wife Mary, Chris Jr. who was 13 and Heidi 11. Chris laughed as Johnny gave him a bear hug and reacquainted himself with all the kids. Now,... as they all crowded in Chris's old room, they all had a chance to catch up. JoAnn had shooed all of them up to Chris's room with JJ and Chris covering Johnny's eyes so he couldn't peek and see what was going on. JJ and Mary went downstairs to the backyard to help with the finishing touches.

A half hour later...

"Okay! He can come down now!" JoAnne called.

Johnny bounded down the stairs and headed out to the backyard like a kid headed to open presents on Christmas morning. JoAnne just shook her head, thinking..._he is acting like a kid not a 52 year old..._ when all of a sudden there was a crash. JJ yelled **"DAD!"** and Joanne screamed. Johnny was laying on the deck bleeding profusely from a gash in his arm and thigh. He had gone through the sliding glass door. Everyone was stunned at first, then Battalion Chief Stanley along with Retired Drs. Bracket and Early jumped into action to keep Johnny still, everyone rushed forward to help in some way. Joanne composed herself, while her daughter turned around and headed for the linen closet to grab the Emergency kit and sheets. JJ called 911. Soon Kel and Joe had assessed the damage and informed the responding EMTs, Johnny came to as he was being loaded up. "Ssorry" was all he could get out before passing out. Soon he was headed for Rampart. As the ambulance pulled away, Dr. Early, the Bracketts along with JJ and Roy followed in their cars.

Joanne looked around at her backyard in disbelief. Up until a half hour ago there was the smell of a BBQ and laughter in the air. Now, the backyard was littered with glass and the smell of lots of blood and bloodied sheets. Joanne felt like she was going to pass out. Battalion Chief Stanley put a steadying hand under her elbow as she started to stumble and guided her over to a chair. He spoke into her ear " its the after effects of the adrenaline rush, your okay" as his wife put a cold glass of water in her shaking hands. Chris, his wife and his sister were comforting all the kids who were scared and crying uncontrollably. They all sat there in a daze and watched as the Battalion Chief did what he did best...he took charge of the clean-up. Soon the yard and deck were washed down and everything was put back in order.

At Rampart, Johnny was unloaded and put in the care of Dr. Mike Morton, who was now the head of the ER and motioned for treatment room 4. The Bracketts and Early arrived and before the doors shut Dr. Morton motioned for them to come into the treatment room. Glass shards were in Johnny's face, head, shoulders and thighs and he had multiple cuts all over his body. He had hit the door straight on. Lactated ringers and IV's were hung wide open, of both D5W and blood. As soon as he was stable he was rushed up to the OR.

Roy and JJ arrived as they were wheeling Johnny out of the treatment room. He came to once at the house and once in the ambulance. JJ rushed to the gurney and told his dad how much he loved him.

A few hours later an exhausted Dr. Morton walked into the waiting room filled with friends and family.

"He made it through, I lost count on how many stitches he had though. He's in recovery now and we will move him up to ICU in about an hour. Everyone expressed their thanks to Dr. Morton and his team; all breathed a sigh of relief and headed for home. JJ hugged everyone and an hour later slipped into ICU. Looking at his dad in the bed with his head all bandaged up, _Oh ..Oh your not going to like that now are ya _" sitting down he fell asleep with his head on the bed and his hand covering his dads.

That night Johnny spiked a fever so it was a week later that a grumpy Johnny was being released into the care of JJ, with Roy as an addendum to that order.

Dr. Morton, with a very straight face, informed Johnny, "You know, Gage, if you didn't want a retirement party there are a lot of other ways to get out of it!"

He handed him his discharge papers. Everyone knew of Dr. Morton's bedside manner; but then he winked and broke into a big grin while shaking Johnny's hand. "Congratulations, man."

"Dad pushing on the floor won't make us get home any faster you know" as JJ grinned at his dad. Johnny just smiled, He was so glad to be out of the hospital he was happy to have the wind whip around his shaved head even tho he still had some bandages.

When they pulled up to the ranch Johnny was so happy to see the house and the horses that he didn't even notice the cars along the driveway. As he was helped into the house everyone started to clap and whistle.

"Welcome home and Congratulations!"

Johnny looked up to see everyone from his retirement party there. A lot of the crew members were there in uniform since they were on duty but wanted to be there to wish their Cap and friend well. Battalion Chief Stanley had stood down station 51 for an hour. So during the next few hours it was an open house with crews from all over LA county stopping in to wish Johnny a happy retirement.

In the evening, Roy and Johnny were outside by the corral watching Roy's grand-kids ride the horses. Johnny looked over and with a twinkle in his eyes he nudged Roy... "In 3 months we get to celebrate your retirement … Grandpa!" Then looking up at the sky then back at Roy, he cleared his throat, and with a seriousness that Roy had rarely seen before he continued. "Roy, ..I just want to say thanks for... for being there for me and my son , umm not just now but uh.. for all the times from when he was a baby .."

Roy was about to protest...and Johnny held up his hand..." til now, you..you've shown me what being a **family really means**...especially to me and my son, Thank you" As the two of them hugged and awkwardly swiped at their eyes Roy responded with "from the first time we met I new … I uh... just new, we'd be friends."

_Same here pally, same here. _Johnny turned to take in his land. He saw his son and Roy's family and his kids and their family all laughing and relaxing in the backyard with the sunset behind them, Johnny thought ...Yes he had a great life and a perfect end to the day.


End file.
